Birthday Kiss
by Hopelessromantic721
Summary: And EdxWinxAl story! XD Or EdWinryAl. Whatever. A sweet little fic on the threesome. Ed and Al drop by the gice Winry her birthday present, and in the process, remember another event similar to what happened just then.


Whoo! My fluffy story from DA! Some of you may remember this, some not, but this is very precious to me. So ya'll can keep your mouth shut about "EW" this and "SICK" that about the pairing, because this couple is strong and true to me! So read and love the fact Ed and Al are showing their appreciation for their favorite machine geek:D

* * *

Fullmetal Alchemist  
EdxWinryxAl

_Edward and Alphonse Elric sat across from each other, blushing furiously, remembering their visit to the Rockbell home._

Ed and Al leaped off the train and ran full speed to the Rockbell home. As soon as they neared the house, the family dog, Den, began to bark and chase the brothers in the yard. Neither of them noticed a beautiful blonde standing behind them the whole time, smiling warmly at their backs.

Without warning, the blonde wrapped her arms around the brother's necks, hugging them close. The boys yelped in surprise, their faces resembling the elder brothers' coat.

"W-Winry!" both brothers screeched in surprise.

The girl just laughed at their red faces and ran off. But she didn't go far before the brothers came to her, dragged her to the ground and started to tickle mercilessly.

"Happy Birthday Winry!" they laughed as her face turned red from undless giggles.  
"Ok! Ok!" she laughed as the brothers found her tickle spot. "I give! You win!" she laughed out loud.

The brothers stopped their tickle raid to take out 2 small wrapped gifts in their suitcases. As the girl caught her breathe she suddenly saw a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates shoved in her face.

"Happy Birthday Winry!" they both said in unison, their expressions covered by their huge blushes.

Winry watched the gifts silently for a minute. Her face broke into a soft smile and she gently pushed the gifts away.

The brothers looked up confused, only to see Winry leaning in to their faces.

Before either could object she leaned in on Alphonse first and kissed him softly. His face turned red, his eyes automatically closed and he bagan smiling goofily against her lips. The butterflies in his stomach were so bad, he could have sworn he heard them fluttering around. Ed watched with jealous wide eyes, glaring at the pair letting out a low hiss to get her attention.

Winry then cut the kiss short and the poor boy fell backward to the grass with a dazed happy expression in his eyes. She turned to Ed and did the same to him, only his reaction was different. His face erupted like a volcano and steam could be seen emanating from his ears. His eyes wide as saucers, his face in the same color of red as his baby brothers, and his arms jerking slightly from shock. His could have sworn his heart skipped a few beats, but that was impossible for he could hear it beating quite loudly in his ears; aside from the loud whistling noise from the steam of course.

Winry pulled away and the boy sat there with his face resembling a red gawking goldfish. She laughed at the brothers and stood up.

"You don't have to give me anything guys." She said walking past them. "You already have me the best gift of all before." She said.

_And that was it. The brother's memory was a little fuzzy afterwards, but they couldn't forget that certain memory that plagued their minds. Though it happened a couple of days ago, the boys couldn't help but blush every now and then throughout their visit. But another memory plagued their minds. It happened a few months after they were back from Izumi's training so long ago…_

10 ½ year old Edward Elric and 9 ½ year old Alphonse Elric ran to the Rockbell home. Both were rushing for a particular reason. And they were late for it.

As they neared the home, they could see small balloons and streamers outside the house with various kids from their school running around. From what they could tell at such a far off range, it seemed someone was blind folded and was running after the other children. As they neared the yard, they could see that it was Winry blindfolded and chasing all the other boys. All the girls just sat on the sidelines laughing hysterically.

The brother's first intuition when all the girls spotted them and smirked deviously at them was to run away. But before they had a chance to, several girls grabbed them and threw them into the squabble.

"Hey!!" Ed shouted angrily as he landed face first into a drawn circle on the ground.  
Al helped his brother up and was about to walk out of the circle when a pair of hands grabbed both their shoulders.

"Ha! Got you!" Winry shouted triumphantly. "And the rules say that I could do this to as many boys as I want to!" she added laughing.

The boys grew confused and concerned for their well beings as everyone gave them sly grins and out of control giggles.

"What are you talking abou-" but Ed found that he couldn't talk.

Winry raised her hands to his face and blindly felt it. Ed blushed as her hands came over his mouth. She smirked evilly and without any warning, pushed her lips against Ed's. The laughter rose as Ed's eyes bulged out like a goldfish and his entire body jerked stiffly. His head swam and all thoughts of running away disappeared; In fact, all thoughts were completely erased in his head and the only feeling left was the bliss he felt of his first kiss. He just stood there shocked beyond words as Winry Rockebell continued to kiss him softly. All around him all the kids started laughing harder than ever, but he never heard them over the rapid beating of his own heart.

As she pulled away Ed's face temperature must have reached well over 100 degrees, and found his legs weak and wobbly with his face gaping and gawking into space.

Al, who was held in place by a couple of other girls, stood there frozen in place as he saw his brother stand in the same spot with his face brightening up by the second. His own heart sped up as Winry came up to him. The girls let go and Winry grabbed him before he could run away.

She did the same as she did to Ed and felt his face for his lips. The poor boy was already beyond the normal capacity of "blushing" and was somewhere between a "new skin color" and "long lasting sunburn". Winry kissed Al softly and the laughter rose as Al's eyes grew wide as small fireworks exploded in the back of his mind. He had no idea what the strong fluttering feeling was in his stomach, or the strange sensation his arms as they went limp by his sides, or the fact that his eyes closed unconsciously and leaned in a bit into Winry's kiss, but one thing for sure was that he liked this feeling. A lot!

Winry pulled away with a laugh. "Ha! Who did I get?" she said trying to untie the bandana over her eyes. "Ritchie? Andrew?" she finally took off her bandana.

"Ni…cky…" she said slowly as her eyes landed on the Elric brothers before her. The group of kids doubled in laughter at the sight of Winry's shocked expression.

Ed was still gawking into space with a shocked expression with his arms by his side, stiff as a board, and Al held a more daze-like and happy expression, his body swaying side to side a bit. With half a mind, Al raised their present up to Winry with a goofy smile planted on his face.

"Happy 11th birthday Winry." Al laughed dizzily. With that barley out of his mouth, Al fell to the ground with hearts practically floating from his head.

One boy approached Ed and lightly tapped on his shoulder. He tipped over still holding his shocked pose even as he collapsed to the ground blushing 20 different shades of red at once.

Winry stood over them blushing brightly as the laughter continued all around her. She smiled softly and touched her lips turning a shade or so redder.

"Thanks' guys." she whispered to herself quietly enough for no one but her and the boys to hear. "That was the best birthday present you've ever given me."


End file.
